Lie
by TheBrotaku
Summary: Inspired by CircusP's song Lie. A girl who searches for happiness through a lie, another girl who will do anything to save the one she loves from a lie, and finally an idiot that doesn't want to see a bad ending because of a lie.


Comforting warm alcohol crawled its way down my throat, as I finished the rest of my drink. I began to smile as I could feel a slight flush appear on my cheeks. The music in the room was amazing! Some kind of techno happy song. I began to hum and sway with the music. The buzz successfully loosening me up, I sighed.

I still have to write a story for my Creative Writing class, which wouldn't be big a deal if I wasn't suffering from major writers block. Another sigh escaped my lips.

All of my stories thus far have been mostly action packed clever messes of plot about sacrifice, forgiveness, and hope. My teacher, Ms. Kagamine, actually really loves my stories, but noticed a strange trend in my stories. None of my characters kiss, so Ms. Kagamine is having me write a sappy romance/whatever, she doesn't care what the plot is like as long as people make out.

It's not like I am against romance, in fact, some of the best stories are romances, it's just I've never really experienced love first hand, and well I can't really write something I have never experienced. I'm not saying that I've never had a crush, actually I have had quite a few, but those feelings have never been returned.

This was really ruff for me during High School, I always thought that it was strange that I never had a girlfriend, or even kissed a girl.

Now though, I have accepted that, "It will happen, when it happens."

Thanks to that sour fact, it's making my writing suffer. Ms. Kagamine has pointed out many times in my stories where it would have been great scene for smooching or even sex, she laughed when she saw me blush at the last part, and then said, "I'm not trying to be a pervert, but sex is actually a good way to show the closeness between two people, and even reveals hidden depths in the characters that wouldn't be seen in just normal conversations, you wouldn't believe what I've learned about people while doing the deed with them." She smiled scandalously, I could've gone without knowing the last bit, but she does have a point. I still think she's a pervert that just wants me to write a yaoi scene.

I shuddered at that and continued my train of thought. I doubt I could write a sex scene let alone a kiss scene, I would need to partake in those activities first.

A new person went up on stage, and began to sing a rock song that actually sounded epic. I was a little surprise by how talented some of the people were so far, there again, I shouldn't be too surprised. This bar is right next door to a fine arts college, and most of these people came here to sing publicly.

So. Why am I, a writer with writers block, hanging out in a bar filled with aspiring musicians? Well, the answer is quite simple. To get drunk.

The room began to feel like it was tilting, I should stop, I've already acquired quite the buzz, so I think I have succeeded in my quest and can return to my apartment.

A slightly higher male voice began to replace the music in the bar, "Alright, you know what day it is, Friday, and that means I get to pick someone to come out on stage and sing their heart out. You all know the rules, no hating. Hating is not allowed in Dios Den, now who is the unlucky sucker."

I turned to the announcer, he wore a beanie that covered his short blond hair, dark blue eyes began to scan the crowd, his red plaid shirt and black jeans were enhanced with the spot light shining on them, he looks like the assistant to one of the music teachers, I think his name was Len.

I turned around, beginning my journey back home. As I paid the bartender and began to leave, I felt a strange warmth cover the back of my neck. I turned back to the stage, and froze in shock. "You! Yeah you about to leave, come on up!" Len demanded.

Oh, shit!

My mind began to race with ideas of escape, but those thoughts were interrupted, thanks to Len, "Wait, I recognize you! You wrote the story that won the Smiths talent award, your name is Jeff, right?" I began to smile sheepishly, as my hand scratched the back of my head. "Yeah." I answered, releasing a nervous laugh. "Awesome! I love your work. Why don't you come up here and sing for us?" Len suggested. "I don't know… I think I'll have to pass, thank you though." I began to move into the crowd away from attention. "Oh, please man, you'll be doing me a huge favor, as a fan of your work, I think it would be awesome, right guys!" He screamed to the crowd. The crowd answered with cheering and cries of "Yes!"

"Uh…" Was all that fell out of my mouth, this night was going great until this shit happened.

"It looks like our talented writer needs encouragement! Everyone! Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" Len began, and soon the people in the bar joined him. Damn it! That asshole pulled the name chanting bullshit trope. Now I have to go on stage. If I don't it will cause a scene.

I began to weigh the consequences of going on stage and making myself look like an idiot, or running to the exit and make myself look like an anti-social, terrified of people... Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

"I see you're still uncertain, I know what will make your doubts disappear! Just like any other guy, you just need a shy cute girl to inspire you to do stupid! I have just the person for that! Luka! Get up here! Don't worry! Jeff's a cool guy." Len ordered, the said shy cute girl unwillingly staggered onto stage. She was wearing a Dios Den uniform, which was made up of a black shirt that was low cut over her shapely chest, a black furrly skirt that went down to her thighs, and black boots that came to her knees. A black ribbon was tied in her beautiful pink hair, a blush turned her pale face a light pink, her turquoise eyes shifting trying not to focus on anything.

Damn it! She is a cute shy girl! My only weakness! Plus she has pink hair! Which I have a major thing for! Damn it!

This is too much of a Deus ex Machina moment. If I was writing this in a story, I would be very disappointed in myself.

I sighed.

I'm about to make myself look stupid. Aren't I? Oh, well. I'm currently sober enough to know I'm about to do something I'll regret, but drunk enough to not care.

I made way through the crowd onto the stage. When I came on stage, a realization struck me like lightning as I fell to despair. I'm about to sing in front of people… some of which I might see tomorrow in class. I looked over to the shy cute girl, her name was Luka right? I started to feel small comfort in the fact that her face probably mirrored mine in anguish.

Len walked over to Luka, putting his hand over the mic, and began to talk in a voice I could barely hear, "Hey, it'll be fine. This will help with your stage fright. Plus, Jeff is beyond cute!" Luka nodded, seeming to not catch the last part. Wait… did he just call me "cute"?

I walked closer till I was standing by both Luka and Len. Len moved the mic to his mouth, "Give a round of applause for the brave souls known as Luka and Jeff!" A polite applause spread through the crowd. Len put his hand back over the mic and leaned over to me. "Thank you so much for this. I wasn't kidding before, I really am a fan of your writing. My sister and I thought this would help with your writers block." The sincerity in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

"Sister…." Wait…. Blond hair, blues eyes, a constant aura of over the top friendliness. The ability to give me instant headaches. Ms. Kagamine is Len's older sister. That evil planning woman, I'm going to form my angry words into a baseball bat and bash her across the head with it!

I began to glare at Len, as he moved toward the crowd. He turned to Luka, "What song would you like to sing?" He asked her. "I-" She began to answer, but was interrupted by Len, "I know the perfect song for you two." He paused, then dramatically turned and pointed at the D.J. "Jimmy, you know what to do." Len then jogged off the stage, and disappeared into black outlines that made up of the crowd.

When he left, an eerie sensation was left stagnant in the air, a strange loneliness filled my heart. I turned my head to the right and saw Luka, up close I noticed that she was actually a couple inches taller than me, I'm not short, 5' 10" average height. She is just tall.

Other than noticing her height, something else became painfully obvious, Luka wasn't cute. She was gorgeous. When I came to this conclusion, my heart felt cold lightning grip it tightly. I've had crushes before, but this… this is different. I'm no longer angry.

She kept standing there slightly shaking, not breathing. A sudden urge to heroically sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere else filled me. In that moment, I would do anything to see her pained expression replaced with a smile.

I bet her smile is far brighter than the spot light shining on us.

I began to shake with nervousness as the music started, bring me back to the reality I was facing.

(Falling Slowly- Glen Hansard)

I kept looking at Luka, judging by her current state, I doubt she was going to take the initiative and sing first. I smiled, I guess I can I can pretend to be the badass that gets the girl for a song, with the combined forces of alcohol, sitting through a boring acting class last semester, and how badly I want to help this girl, I just might pull this off.

A small thought wiggled its way to the back of my mind, why do I want to help her so badly? I'll figure that out later. I opened my mouth and began to sing, hoping that the right notes were coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know you,"

Oh, god! I think I totally butchered that first line, judging by how the _entire_ bar is silent, I was so bad that every person's mind went Derp. Too late to pull out now though, I kept going.

"But I want you,"

My tongue began to feel three times its normal size and awkward. I hope I'm singing loud enough, I hope what's coming out of my mouth somewhat resembles singing. I looked to the crowd of emptiness. Damn, this is lonely.

"All the more for that."

My voice cracked on the last word. Despair filled my heart. I could hear a small laughter move through audience, I moved my gaze to my feet. I'm an idiot for coming on stage, drunk or not, I should know by now, I'm not the main character. I don't miraculously save the day. I don't get the girl in the end.

I don't get the happy ending.

"Words fall through me,"

A heavenly voice lightly soared into my ear, pulling me out of the black muck of my thoughts.

"And always fool me,"

This voice… it's amazing! Euphoria poured out of my heart into the rest of my body.

"And I can't react."

I turned to source of the beautiful melody, my gold brown eyes instantly met with ocean emerald eyes. Luka held a gaze that was somewhere between curious and… hopeful? Before I realized what I was doing, I joined the pink haired siren.

"A gaze that never amounts,"

As our voices fused together, my eyes never leaving hers, taking in their stunning blue light, we started to move closer to each other.

"To more than they're meant,"

Each step was slow and careful. A smile creeped its way onto my face.

"Will play themselves now."

I'm starting to have fun and it was probably showing in my voice now but, I don't think anyone cared, we were all too enthralled by Luka's beautiful voice.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home,"

"We've still got time."

Holy crap, that's high.

"Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice,"

The look on Luka's face… she almost looks… lonely.

"You'll make it now."

No. I refuse to let her feel like that. I don't care if I look like a fool, I won't let her feel lonely. Not when she's up here with me.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me,"

I have an idea.

"And I can't go back."

"Moods that take me and erase me,"

"And I'm painted black."

Her voice jolted in surprise, when I gently grabbed her hand. I hope she doesn't take that as creepy. She stopped singing, but I didn't.

"You have suffered enough,"

"And warred with yourself,"

Slowly a slow smile moved its way onto her mouth.

"It's time that you won."

Before the next verse started, I clumsily twirled her around, a suppressed giggle escaped her mouth. The rest of the song passed by in a blur, as we sang together.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home,"

"We've still got time."

"Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice,"

"You'll make it now."

The music began to fade away.

"I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that."

(Falling Slowly- Glen Hansard)

Wow.

That just happened. When the music died out, Luka and I stared at each other, our fingers laced together.

Our world was light and silence was all we knew.

The lonely look in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with joy. I was right about her smile, it is brighter. Damn… I think I'm in lo-

That thought face vaulted straight into the ground before it could go anywhere, the cause of this, the thunderous clapping that forced Luka and I out of our shared world. Then Len ran up on stage like a bitch slap from reality, with his phone in his hand, pointed at us…. This information took a moment to process. He just recorded everything. A scream of horror was all my thoughts could amount to at the moment.

"Eeeeeeeh, that was more than perfect! You two… are adorable! Right, guys?" Len asked, the crowded answered with whistling and shouting, I looked towards Len, wondering why he was squealing like a clichéd school girl, what I saw was creepy.

His eyes passed back and forth between Luka and me, a dreamy look and blush was engraved deeply in his face.

Len stopped fangirling long enough to speak into the mic once again, "Give another round of applause for Luka and Jeff!" Len waited for silence to return, "D.J. Jimmy is going to take over for me, I'm going to try to get these two drunk, I think they have deserved it. Good night!"

Len dragged us both off stage, Luka and I both victim to his overly over the topness with everything. When we made it out of the spot light, Len gave his mic to one of the tech guys, I looked over to Luka. The beautiful smile was replaced with a bashful look that was on par with her shyness before singing.

I followed her gaze finding the source of her nervousness. Are hands were still connected, instantly I began to notice how soft and comfortable her white slender fingers were entwined with mine.

A blush rushed to my face. In complete sync, Luka and I pulled our hands free, the entire situation is just too awkward. I looked towards Luka's face about to apologize, but the way she avoided my gaze completely kept my mouth shut.

A new singer had went on stage and in midst of the melody, a strange screeching noise clashed with the melody. Luka and I both looked towards the screeching.

Of course, it was Len.

I sighed. Great, he is just as good as Ms. Kagamine when it comes to making me sigh.

"You two really are cute." He replied in strangely normal voice, strange because I expected something more exaggerated. "Luka, you did great! I fucking told you would blow everyone away!" Len began to smile, it was very natural and not as over the top, I guess he was shedding his announcer persona and acting more natural since he wasn't on stage.

He walked over to Luka and hugged her, she gave him a small smile, "I doubt I blew everyone away, but thank you for being an asshole and making me go on stage." A smile sneaked back onto her lips. I had to smile at that, seeing them both talk to each other, I could tell they were close friends and worked very hard together.

Seeing that they were having a moment, I began to quietly sneak away. After a couple steps, I stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Len demanded. I turned and gave him a sheepish smile, "Home?"

"Before I could buy you a drink! Nice try." Len grabbed onto the back of my collar and dragged me through the crowd to the bar. Luka let out a yelp, when Len began to pull her along as well.

I laughed, it must be a strange sight to see a scrawny guy like Len man handle a guy twice his size and a woman far taller than him. When we finally came to three empty stools, Len wrapped his arms around Luka and me, clamping us down to our seats.

"Bartender! Three shots of Dessert Rose, please!" I cringed away from Len's shouting. "I don't think that's smart." Both Luka's and Len's gaze turned toward me. Surprisingly it was Luka who spoke up. "Why would it not be smart?"

I awkwardly laughed, "Well I'm already mentally impaired, why else do you think I went up on stage and embarrassed myself." Len glared at me in disagreement, "You know, you lose a great deal of your cuteness when you put yourself down like that," he deadpanned. I paused, not comprehending his sentence.

I kept getting hung up on him calling me "cute".

Before I could say anything, Luka spoke up once again. "You weren't that bad. I thought it was really brave to go on stage, despite not being a singer. I mean, I am a singer… and I can't even force myself to do that." She smiled sadly as she turned her gaze away. The same expression of loneliness and melancholy she had during our song painted her face.

I looked back down to Len, his face was filled with a different sad expression. It was the look of someone who couldn't help the ones they love.

I frowned, a familiar anger filled my heart.

I hate this. When people just accept that things are bad and let it eat away at them. I'm not going to let Luka and Len have those sad faces, not while I'm around. "Brave or not, your voice was the only thing amazing on stage, Luka." I stated leaving no room for argument.

Luka turned to me with a surprised expression. Her beautiful emerald eyes widened. "T-thanks," She stuttered.

A small squeal came from Len's direction, if the strange noises coming from his mouth could be translated it would be "it's happening!" or something like that.

A grizzly man came over and slammed the three shot glasses down, he proceeded to fill each glass with a questionable red liquid.

"Thanks bartender! To a beautiful duet!" Len cheered raising his glass up. A few moments passed with us just staring at him. "Guuuysss, you're supposed to clank your glasses with mine and then drink." He whined.

"I still need to finish my shift, I can't drink." Luka reasoned.

"And what's your excuse." Len turned to me with a bitter look.

"I've already had quite a bit to drink. I don't think I could make it home safely if I had more." I said hiding my lame excuse with an honest smile.

A devilish smile crossed Len's lips, "If that's what you're worried about, then Luka can walk you home."

"W-wait, what!" Luka flustered. Len's shark smile grew when my face showed my uncertainty.

"Weeell, if you don't want her to walk you, then I don't mind taking her place~" His sultry tone caused me great discomfort.

I tried to put on a brave face, as I desperately looked into Luka's eyes, "Please save m—I mean, would you not mind walking me home?"

"S-sure." Luka reassured, then continued, "I just have another half hour of my shift left. I'll meet you in the back." With those departing words she left.

With a beautiful twirl the pink haired mermaid swam out of the clutches of Len's peer pressure.

I smiled to myself, watching Luka disappear into the employees only door. She really is mermaid like, from her graceful voice, to her ability to steal a man's heart easily. And like a mermaid, her beauty lured me to my unfortunate doom, that doom being Len's undivided attention.

I turned back to Len, expecting anything from a fangirlish smile, to his terrifying leering gaze. I mentally prepared for the sigh I was about to have.

Surprisingly, Len wasn't doing either of those things. Instead, he was staring down at his drink with a small smile. That's a welcoming surprise.

I looked down to my drink.

It stared back at me like a bottomless rabbit hole, promising if I went down it I would never come out. With that in mind, I downed the shot of Dessert Rose without a second thought. Like a true man (or more accurately a true idiot)!

"Thanks," Len spoke softly not looking up from his drink.

"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For quite a few things, but let's start with thanks for going on stage," Len laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

I dead panned to him, "I don't see why you would be grateful for that." I know I'm not.

"Thanks to you, we were finally able to get Luka on stage. You also heroically swooped in and improved Luka's mood just a few moments ago." His teasing voice was filled with so much honest appreciation that it poured gasoline on the burning question that was inside me.

"What was that? Why did she look so lonely?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

That helpless smile crawled back onto his face. "Honestly, I don't know. She's always been a little stand offish with everyone, but it's been getting worse. She barely talks to anyone, I have to force conversations out of her, which is hard given my reserved personality."

I stared at him in disbelief, not sure if he was joking or truly felt that he was a reserved person.

He continued, ignoring my internal turmoil. "She's even been distancing herself from her boyfriend. Her best friend can't seem to get to her either."

After hearing the B-word, I could feel a part of my heart shrivel up and die. Len saw this and began to laugh.

Catching his breath he said, "Don't worry. They're nothing serious. I was surprised when they started dating. It was out of nowhere. She doesn't really act like a girlfriend around him either, now that I think about it." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. I was ashamed of myself for gaining relief from what he said.

"Hmm… And me singing with her is supposed cheer her up?" I questioned, not understanding how that would help.

"Nope. But, her going on stage and seeing everyone going crazy over her voice should." His bravado from earlier returned with a vengeance.

"I still don't see the need to have had me on stage with her." I mumbled, feeling the unavoidable regret start to crawl up my back.

"My sister actually came up with that idea. She thought that by you singing with her it would help Luka with her stage fright and help you with your writers block."

He saw that I was about to ask another question and answered it before I could utter a word, "She knew you loved Falling Slowly because you tend to hum to yourself when you work and all I had to do was strategically use that song in the warm ups for Luka's vocal lessons that I tutor."

I sat there processing this new information.

Why would they go through all this trouble just to have Luka and I sing together? Also, why did Miss Kagamine think that I should sing with her? Len could have just sung with her instead and they would get the same result. Plus, my writing isn't suffering due to lack of inspiration, but because I can't write a kiss scene. This couldn't help me unless…

"You want to ship Luka and me together." I accusingly glared at him, his smiled faltered under the pressure of my gaze, revealing their true intentions.

I sighed, "Didn't you just say that Luka has a boyfriend." I picked up my next shot of Dessert Rose and began to drink it.

Len awkwardly laughed and said, "Her boyfriend might be the reason she is acting so strange. We don't know for sure, but they don't act how a couple should, at least not a good one. Plus, my sister thought that either Luka would take your first kiss, or Rin would cure you of that and your virginity."

I barely kept myself from spitting up alcohol all over Len, instead I settled with partially choking on it. "Wha—She—What!" I could feel the blush on my face intensify.

Len gave me a teasingly smile. "What~ We're not that much older than you." The leering gaze from earlier returned and struck untold fear into my heart.

Why did he say "We"?

"But she's my teacher!" I yelled.

"So! It's painfully obvious how strongly she comes onto you. Did you really never notice?" Len looked at me like I was more oblivious than a stereotypical main protagonist in a harem anime.

"You never noticed how she completely ignores your personal space, like all of the time." He continued in disbelief.

"Ms. Kagamine has always been over baring like that, it's her personality." I countered. I am not as dense as a harem protagonist, you have to be a main character to be that bad.

"How about all that extra time outside of class she spends with you?" His azure eyes held a gaze of are you fucking serious.

"She likes to help with my writing."

"She literally almost sexually harasses you every time she sees you." He deadpanned.

I started scratch the back of my head as a humorless laugh escaped my mouth. "I guess she just likes to tease me?" I offered, knowing just how weak that last excuse was.

He laughed. "You really are clueless!"

I ignored his mocking laughter as I looked down at my empty shot glass.

It's not like I never noticed Ms. Kagamine's flirtations. On my worst day, I could never be that clueless. There are so many reason to why I never acted on her feelings. A good portion of them are probably just my insecurities, but I could never take advantage of her feelings. I know most guys would, (Ms. Kagamine is gorgeous after all) but I guess I'm just strange like that.

 _All things have to end._

An old sadness gripped my heart. I quickly forced those feelings away.

Plus, she's my teacher. That's just weird.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Len asked, calming down after his little fit of laughter.

I looked back at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Shoot away."

"Why haven't you kissed anyone?" His voice was uncharacteristically serious.

"I'm guessing you're not going to take, 'It just never happened,' as an answer." I stated.

"Nope. That answer drives my sister crazy and I would rather I not receive the unneeded stress." His encouraging smiling carried over to his voice.

Hmm, I guess I am drunk enough to reveal a little bit of myself.

"There are many reasons. But I think it's because, no matter what I do, it would end." I sighed. I didn't bother to look at Len, I knew he probably didn't understand what I meant.

"End?" I turned toward the very confused Len.

I explained with a sad smile, "All things have to end. If there is a beginning then there is an ending. If everything has to end, then why bother?" I paused, I really hate talking about this. "I think the reason why I've never kissed somebody, why I never started a relationship, is because I haven't found the answer to that question."

Lens face switched from confused to the sad look he held earlier. The look of someone that is powerless to helping the people they care about.

Damn it, he still doesn't understand. It's mostly my fault, I kind of suck at explaining. So I elaborated, "Now I'm not saying that I'm afraid of commitment, I just don't want something great to end."

"But, with that kind of thinking, aren't you ending it before it can began." Len soothed softly.

"Huh, I guess you're right, thanks. Lately, I've been trying to actually start with my beginning… I guess I'm just uncertain, since I still don't know the answer to my question. But, hey! Maybe there is a beginning out there that's worth an ending, and I won't care if the ending is good or bad." I finished trying to improve the mood.

I thought back to the song I shared with Luka. The moment we shared together. I smiled as a light feeling filled my heart. That moment felt like I got to touch a small fragment of heaven. No matter what happens next, even if we just ends up as sorta friends, I'm glad I had that moment. I think she is a beginning that is worth way more than the ending.

I looked over back at Len and saw that he was texting furiously on his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little bewildered by how intensely he was texting.

"Have to record this for the next JPFC meeting." Len said not slowing down with his texting.

"JPFC?" Is that an anagram?

"Jeff's Prestigious Fan Club, it's a club mostly made up of people who love Jeff's writing. It also contains people who wish to pursue him as a love interest." From the way Len said this, it sounded like a slogan you would use to recruit people. He also seemed to forget that I am Jeff.

"I have a fan club…" I honestly don't know how to feel about that. Wait, love interest?

"Len… Who exactly is in this 'fan club'?" My voice was filled so much malice, that I began to unsettle myself.

Len looked up from his phone and paled, realizing that he may have said too much. Despite his fear, he kept texting, in fact he might have started to text faster.

"Ha, just me, my sister, and someone else. It's not official or anything… yet." Len stumbled over each word. He finally finished texting.

I sighed.

"Your sister." I groaned. I didn't ask because there was no point, I stopped being surprised with her a long time ago.

Len laughed, "Yeah, she kind of started it."

Of fucking course.

Len tucked away his phone, finishing his important "recording".

He quickly changed the subject.

"So, who is it going to be with?" Len asked with the intensity of a school girl wanting to learn her best friend's crush.

"What?" That's all I could think to say, I was still wrapping my head around the concept of my fan club.

"You said that you were trying to finally begin, so who are you going to begin with? So far, the way I see it is that you will end up with either my sister, or with Luka. Unless my hypothesis is correct." He purred with bravado.

"Your hypothesis?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"That you are secretly in the closet. If that is the case, it would be an honor to be your new beginning." Len's leering gaze returned with a vengeance as he began to creepily blush.

I cringed. I cringed so hard. I have never cringed so hard in my life.

"And this is the part of the conversation where I leave." I hurriedly pulled out my wallet to pay for the drinks.

"You don't have to pay. I said I would cover it." Len concernedly said.

"Nah, I've got it." I smiled reassuringly.

Len smiled as he pat my shoulder, "You know you're a nice guy, Jeff. Too bad you're a virgin."

Who the hell says that!? I could feel the anger inside me almost explode.

Instead of chocking him I got up and walked away, ignoring his comment.

"Wait! It was a joke!" He screamed from behind me.

Without turning around I coldly said, "Bye."

"Jeefffffff!" I kept walking until Len's voice was drowned out by the crowded bar.

I made my way through the mosh pit of a crowd to the front. I think it's been about half an hour, Luka should be almost done working. I walked through the entrance out to the cold chill of the night.

She'll probably come out through the back exit that goes into the alley, I'll wait for her there.

The faint muffled sound of music could be heard through the brick wall of Dio's Den. I kept walking until I was at the far corner of the building that turned into in back exit of the building. I leaned against the rough surface just before the corner and looked up at the empty night sky.

"Damn, tonight has been a doozy." I muttered to myself. A small smile sneaked its way onto my face.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it. It means the world to me.

This is my first serious attempt at fanfiction so any feed back is welcome. (Sorry for the bad grammar)

I came up with this story after listening to Circus P's song Lie, over and over again. It's a beautiful song and I thought it would make one interesting story. If you haven't heard it yet, I recommend that you do because it is worth it!

And if you wondering if this is a self-insert, the answer is no. Jeff is an OC. Hopefully the fact that my story is from an OC's perspective doesn't turn too many people away. So far I don't plan on pairing Jeff with anyone, but that might change depending on feed back.

P.S. Sorry for starting off a vocaloid fanfiction with a non-vocaloid song.

Have a great day and do whatever that makes it easier for you to smile.

Buh, bye!


End file.
